


A Real Boss N' Hug Connection

by Thekittywhofails



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekittywhofails/pseuds/Thekittywhofails
Summary: After a grueling main event, Sasha finds out that maybe her and Bayley aren't exactly 'Best Friends' anymore. Set after RAW Nov. 29th, 2016.





	

Based off Monday Night Raw Nov. 29th.

_"Holy shit, Ric is out there holding her hand up." - Bayley_

Sasha and Charlotte just had another fantastic match. It was falls count anywhere, and they were main eventing another RAW. These two have no problem being rough with each other in the ring. Charlotte had dethroned Sasha at Hell In A Cell, and Sasha couldn't go one day without thinking of the title. She hated herself for losing it in front of her friends and family. It wasn't something she's felt before, as she's won in her hometown the previous times she was there. But to lose in the Main Event of a Pay Per View inside a Steal structure, THE biggest match of her career, in her hometown was something that she couldn't deal with. Sasha needed to win it back. This was all she's wanted.

Of course, she's beaten Charlotte twice. But that was on RAW. On Pay Per View, Charlotte seems to always beat her. She can never put her mind straight. Charlotte being a 3 time women's champion, Sasha wanted to tie that.

Which is why this win felt so good. Sure, Charlotte has had a successful first title reign, which were longer than all of Sasha's title reigns combined (Including the NXT women's championship) and Charlotte took it back twice from Sasha, but Sasha was never going to quit. She was too good to quit, and she knew that.

Even in Flair country, Sasha got the crowd to cheer her in this moment. As she raises the title high, Ric comes out and raises her hand up a few times. Coming from a 16 time world champion, that's pretty special. But you also have Charlotte crying in the crowd because.. her own father is praising her long term enemy. Why was this? Charlotte has to find out soon.

Sasha celebrates with the fans before going backstage where she sees Bayley standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Sasha. Congratulations on become a 3 time Raw women's champion. I'm so proud of you."

"It was definitely tough but I got my baby back. That's all that matters."

Bayley looks up and Charlotte is standing behind Sasha. Sasha quickly turns around and they both stare at each other, before Sasha sees just how bad she bruised Charlotte with the kendo stick.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"It's no problem, I signed up for this. Thanks for the match, _champ_."

They give a quick hug, and Bayley gives Charlotte a long hug, congratulating her on Main Eventing RAW again.

They both walk to a corner where no one is, and she turns to Sasha, who had put the title laying on the floor with her sitting criss crossed right next to it.

Bayley, being the good 'friend' she is, sat down next to her and put her arm around Sasha.

"Are you okay?"

Sasha, sniffling and tearing up, shakes her head and looks down at the title. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment to look back at everything. I've let this go twice. All this anger that I've carried around, I left it all out there."

"It's okay, Sasha. You do great every time you step in that ring. I don't know how you do it, taking moves like that powerbomb through the table at Hell In A Cell. It was all 'CRASH! BOOM!'" Sasha gave her a quick giggle. "You got up and kept going though. You may have lost but you were MY winner that night. You inspired me. But just remember that I want that title in the future." She says, giving Sasha a little tap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. But for now, this is mine."

"I just remembered, let's go get your side plates!"

Sasha puts her title on the table and the man takes out Charlotte's plates.

"My best friend is champion!" Bayley exclaims

They exchange words as the man finally screws the plates in. "Congratulations, Sasha."

A "Thank you." Comes out as she picks up her title and walks back to the corner. Sasha just needed a moment to relax and not worry about anything.

As Sasha is walking towards the corner of the hallway, Bayley follows. Sasha turns around and smiles as she sees her. Again, they both sit down, but this time, facing each other.

"Hey. Thank you for everything, Sasha."  
Bayley puts her hand on Sasha's arm, which makes Sasha look down with a weird look.

"Why are you thanking me? I did nothing for you."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had a match of the year. You and I tore the house down in NXT. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be on the main roster right now. You did need a partner for battleground and the first person you called was me. I was very happy."

Bayley meant every word, as she looks deep into Sasha's eyes. There's a little light that shines from them that makes Bayley go crazy, but she has to hide that. She has the most beautiful eyes, and Bayley wants to look at them forever. She's lost in them.

Sasha, on the other hand, notices just how long both of them have been looking at each other. But she couldn't take her eyes off Bayley. Her mind is telling her to stop but her body is physically unable to.

Bayley slowly takes the title off Sasha, who was hesitant at first but eventually lets her do it, and she put it on a crate next to them. She slowly puts her hand on Sasha's face and caresses it. Sasha moved to the touch and closed her eyes. Why is she doing this? She wasn't supposed to be in love with her best friend..

Sasha puts her hand on Bayley's arm and slowly drags it to the same hand that's holding her face. She wraps her fingers around Bayley's, smiling at the woman in front of her.

Bayley slowly pulls Sasha in until their foreheads are touching. Bayley takes her two hands and holds Sasha's soft face. "Sasha.."

Sasha closes her eyes and manages a little hum

"I care about you so much, Sasha. I.." she lets out a deep sigh that makes Sasha quiver a bit. "I want you to be with a person that makes you happy. Let me be that person."

Sasha opens her eyes with a tear coming down her face, that light Bayley saw earlier still bright as a diamond. She shakes her head ever so slightly, which gives Bayley the OK to finally kiss her.

It was a quick peck on the lips at first, just to see how Sasha would react. But Sasha craved it. She happily returned a more deeper kiss, stunning Bayley at the same time. This wasn't a problem for her, though. She's wanted this for a very long time. She just never had a perfect time to do it.

This was it.

Bayley slowly moves onto Sasha's neck, getting her to whisper a moan. Sasha's never been so tense, though. So when Bayley found the sweet spot, she rubbed Sasha's side while kissing her collarbone to get Sasha to relax more. It got Sasha to moan just a bit louder, Shaking Bayley's insides. Bayley returns to her lips and gives one long final kiss before breaking it.

Bayley's voice deepens as she speaks "Hm... I think I got my point across pretty well."

"Haha. Yeah.. So does this mean...?"

"If you're willing to accept it, I'd love it."

"Hm, why not. I'll give you a chance." Sasha says with a teasing grin on her face.

"Go get showered.. Tonight's gonna be a long night, _champ_."


End file.
